Road Trip Impossible
by rockeranimegirl
Summary: The Inu gang just graduated high school and decited to go to the U.S. for a road trip, but it quickly turns to Road Trip Impossible. They will meet random hich hikers, do things they never would do, and find out things they never should have found out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Jerry Springer, Criss Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trigun, Bleach, and whatever the hell else I decide to put in this random ass story.

a/n State Gem is my editor and also the first chapter kind of sucks but by the 3rd chapter it will get good. Trust me.

--

Chapter 1- Road Trip

Kagome waited outside. She sat under the large sacred tree at the shrine where she lived.

She sat waiting for her friends. Kagome and her friends just graduated high school. They were all going to go out to eat to celebrate. They thought about going to a party, but when you have gone to one party, you have kind of gone to them all.

"Hey, Kagome!" someone called. She looked up to see Inuyasha. He wore a 'AC DC" shirt and a pair of blue jeans hat were tore at the knee. His long silver hair was down and he had a black cap on to hide his dog ears. Inuyasha had dog ears because he was a half-demon. His father was a demon and his mother was a human.

Demons live in the modern world and are at peace with the humans. Some even marry humans (like Inuyasha's parents).

"Hey Inuyasha!" Kagome said as she stood up. Her long black hair was down. She wore a pair of tight black jeans and a shirt with Mickey Mouse on it.

"Are you ready?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, let's go find Miroku and Sango now."

Kagome and Inuyasha found Miroku and Sango making out behind the high school. They had been going out for a while. Miroku was Inuyasha's best friend and Sango was Kagome's.

Miroku had his black hair in a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore a pair of loose fitting jeans and a dark green shirt. Sango wore her hair down but tied at the bottom. She also wore a blue skirt that ended at her knees and a red shirt with a white undershirt.

"Hey!" Inuyasha called again, "C'mon already!" The couple broke the kiss giggling.

"We're coming!" Miroku replied, "We just wanted one last kiss here before we leave it for good." Sango looked at the school and sighed.

"Our last kiss at high school. It feels so weird," she said. The rest of the gang looked at the school also.

"I never thought we would leave so soon," Kagome said aloud.

"Well," Inuyasha stated, "I guess we leave now."

"Yeah, let's go," Sango agreed. Miroku took her hand and they turned there backs on the place where they spent the best years of their lives. Where they met. Where friendships started, and ended. Where they fell in and out of 'love'. Where they grew up. Where they screwed up. Where they went through trial and error. Where they learned pain and joy. Where they learned more about themselves and each other than actual school work. Where they lived there lives. Where it started……and ended.

Once at the dinner, they took a seat at the back of the eating area. Miroku and Inuyasha took the side of the both with there backs to the wall and Sango and Kagome took the side across from them.

Once the boys where in a conversation, Sango leaned over and whispered to Kagome, "Hey, when are you going to ask Inuyasha out?" Kagome started to blush.

"Listen, just because I liked him since the 8th grade doesn't mean he likes me back. Plus he still hasn't gotten over his last girlfriend yet," Kagome whispered back.

"One, you never know till you try. And two; they broke up, like, 2 years ago. That excuse worked for like the first 6 months but now you're stalling," Sango replied. Kagome was about to reply to that when they heard Inuyasha say,

"And just what are you two whispering about?" the two girl looked and him and replied, " nothing." Kagome lowered her gaze. "So now what?" she said. Inuyasha looked at her with concern.

"What do you mean?"

"We graduated. Now we're all going in our separate directions. We'll probably never see each other again. Sango looked down also.

"Oh. I never thought of that," Sango said also. The men looked at them. Inuyasha always hated to see Kagome sad. Ever since he moved there in the 8th grade, she was his best friend. She has always been there for him. Even when his last girlfriend broke up with him, she was there.

"We should do something special before we take off," Miroku said, "Something we'll never forget." Kagome thought about that. Then it hit her. She looked up and said two words.

"Road trip."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Jerry Springer, Criss Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trigun, Bleach, and whatever the hell else I decide to put in this random ass story.

a/n State Gem is my editor. If I mess up…..blame her.

Chapter 2- Let's Pack!

"That's a great idea Kagome!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Sango agreed, "I've never been on a road trip before!"

"But it has to be unique," Inuyasha said. Everyone thought about it for a minute, and then Kagome had the answer again.

"How about the U.S.?" She suggested.

"The United States? Why there?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, we've lived in Japan all of our lives. So let's go somewhere new," Kagome explained.

"But we don't have that kind of money," Sango said.

"Sure we do," Miroku said, "I have an aunt that works for an airline. She can get us some tickets cheep." Kagome jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's start packing and meet at my house at 5," she said. Everyone nodded then left to pack.

It was 4:45 and Kagome just finished packing when the door bell rang. She opened the door to see Inuyasha.

"Yo," he said.

"Hi. You're here early," Kagome replied letting him in.

"Yeah, I finished packing and decided to come over," Inuyasha said as he walked in. "Your folks gone?"

"Yep. They went to get Shippo," she replied.

"Your little cousin right?" he asked.

"Yeah." Kagome said. Inuyasha flopped down on her couch.

"So what did your mom say?" he asked. Kagome sat on the floor and put her back on the couch. She shrugged.

"She was cool with it. She trusts me enough," she replied. "What about you?"

"They said yeah," Inuyasha said. "Mom and Dad were okay with it and Sesshomaru didn't care. He's too busy with college." Kagome nodded.

There was a long pause between the two before Inuyasha finally sighed and said,

"Kagome, I need to tell you something." Kagome bent her head up to look at him.

"Like what?" she asked. Inuyasha looked down at her.

"I-uh-wanted to-um-" he wanted to tell her how he felt. How much he cared for her. He's cared for her for a long time, but never knew how to say it. He took a deep breath. "Look Kagome, I-" he lost his nerve, "I wanted to thank you."

This really confused Kagome. "Okay. Why?"

"Well, you're my best friend. You've been there for me when I really needed it," he answered. Kagome was speechless. Inuyasha continued avoiding eye contact, "And now we're going off on our last adventure, so I wanted to thank you."

Kagome felt so many emotions. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Just from him thanking her gave her hope….and courage. She blushed.

"Inuyasha," she started, "I have something to tell you also."

"What is it?" he asked. Kagome's heart raced and now Inuyasha's did also.

"Ever since you moved here in the 8th grade," she said, "I -" Kagome was cut off by the door opening. It was Sango and Miroku.

"Hey we're done packing," Miroku said.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Kagome said, trying to hold back her anger. She was so close!

"Nope. Besides," Sango said, looking from Inuyasha to Kagome's blushed face, "looks like Inuyasha finished before us."

"Nothing happened you dorks," Inuyasha said. Miroku sat down in a chair.

"Okay, my aunt said it was cool. She got us a flight for tomorrow morning," he said.

"What time?" Inuyasha asked.

"It leaves at 7am," Miroku answered.

"HOLY SHIT MIROKU! YOU'RE ASKING FOR A MIRICLE! I CAN'T EVEN WAKE THAT EARLY ON SCHOOL DAYS!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well deal with it or don't come," Miroku replied. Kagome jumped up and said before Inuyasha could reply to that,

"Okay, since it's so early let's get some rest and meet up at Miroku's place at say 5?" She looked at Inuyasha. He sighed.

"I'll be there."

"Okay. Let's get some rest and see you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha, Jerry Springer, Criss Angel, Fullmetal Alchemist, Trigun, Bleach, and whatever the hell else I decide to put in this random ass story.A/n State Gem is my editor. If I mess up…..blame her.

* * *

Chapter 3- Never Know

Once they left, Kagome went up to her room. She flopped down on her bed and sighed. She rolled on to her back and reached up to her neck. Around it was a necklace, and on it was a pink jewel.There was an old legend that went with her necklace. It was said that it had the power to grant a wish. Kagome, knowing this all her life, never once even thought about using the wish. She held the jewel in her hand and closed her eyes. 'Please,' she wished, 'Please let this trip be what me and Inuyasha need.' This was her last thought before she slowly fell asleep.

Inuyasha walked into a dark house. He walked into the kitchen and turned on a light. On the counter was a note:

_Inuyasha,_

_ Your father and I have gone out tonight. Don't wait up. There are some leftovers in the refrigerator._

_ Love,_

_ Mom_

Inuyasha sighed. He walked up stairs to his room. He sighed as he lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling. 'Stupid,' he thought to himself, 'Coward, why didn't you tell her? You're an idiot. You had a chance and blew it. What were you thinking? Coward,' Then Inuyasha realized something. 'Wait. What was Kagome trying to tell me?' he sighed. 'I guess I'll call her later and ask her.'

Kagome was awakened by the sound of a door opening. "Kagome dear, we're back!" she heard her mother call. Kagome rolled over on her side. All she wanted to do was go back to sleep. She was falling asleep again until she heard the sound of little foot steps running up the stairs. "KAGOME!" someone called. She sat up and saw Shippo. He was wearing a pair of shorts and poking out the back was his tail. He also had a tee shirt with a skull on it. His hair was put up in its usual ponytail and his pointed ears were showing. He jumped into her arms and put his face in her chest. She could feel his tears stain her shirt.

"Kagome, why do you have to go? Why can't I go with you?" he asked, heartbroken. Kagome felt a wave of guilt flood over her.

"Oh Shippo. I would love to take you, but we don't even know what's going to happen," she replied. Before Shippo could reply, Kagome's mother walked in.

"Kagome, the phone's for you," she said has she held out the phone to her. Kagome reached out and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha said on the other line.

"Oh! Hi Inuyasha, what's up?" she asked a little surprised he called.

"Nothing. Hey, listen Kagome earlier you were saying something. What was it?" he asked. Kagome turned white. She had forgotten all about that and now lost her courage.

"I-uh-was…going….to ask…if you….will wear you're cap tomorrow? Yeah that's it. So will you?" she said thinking fast. Inuyasha's heart dropped but he couldn't let Kagome know that.

"Hell Yeah!" he said acting normal, "You know they'll never let a demon through security with out giving trouble."

"You have a point," Kagome said hiding how disgusted she was with herself for not saying how she felt. She was a coward.

"Well I got to let you go. We need to get some rest for tomorrow," he said, yawning.

"Okay. Good night."

"Night," he replied before the line went dead. Kagome pulled the phone from her ear and clicked end.

"Who was that?" Shippo asked. Kagome looked down to her younger cousin. She had forgotten he was there.

"Just Inuyasha," she answered.

"Your friend with the cool ears, right?" he continued. Kagome laughed.

"Yeah," she said. She then turned to the clock on the side of her bed. It read 9 PM. Kagome's eyes widened. "Alright. Time for bed," she said to Shippo and herself.

"Okay, Kagome. Good-night," Shippo said as he hopped off her bed and walk out of the room. Kagome sighed. She felt bad that she had to leave him but she did not even know what was going to happen. She changed into something to sleep in then lied down and slowly feel asleep again.


End file.
